Me debes un beso
by Kyubi1
Summary: Tohka le había dicho a Shidou que por cada beso que le diera a otra chica que no fuera ella, tendría que besarla para "estar a mano", pero un día lo sorprende besándose con Origami, así que las reglas están a punto de cambiar.


**¡Hola a todos! Vengo con un pequeño one-shot de mi pareja favorita: Shidou y Tohka. Espero que les guste mucho, es algo un poco aleatorio, pero creo que me quedó realmente divertido y bonito. **

**Espero que puedas dejarme una review con tu opinión, me encantaría leerla. **

**Sin más, les dejo con la historia. **

* * *

**Me debes un beso**

Un beso. Una muestra de un afecto especial para una persona especial, única en su clase, alguien con quien se tiene una relación muy fuerte y que no tiene con nadie más. Naturalmente, esta es la situación más ideal y que cualquiera podría esperar, o más bien, aspirar.

Sin embargo, para un sellador de espíritus, esto solo era lo "ideal"; como deberían de ser las cosas, no es como si no quisiera dedicarle toda su atención a una sola chica, si Shidou tuviera elección sin tener que lastimar a terceros o generar una guerra civil, lo haría.

Pero como no podía ser así, tenía que seguir bajo las restricciones y peligros que suponía tener una relación "especial" con diez chicas diferentes que lo amaban, que querían citas, querían que les apapacharan la cabeza, querían abrazos, también besos, ¡y todo tipo de cosas que demostraran amor!

Bueno… está bien, Shidou Itsuka no era un grosero y, obviamente, no podría ser considerado un caballero, pero… por su seguridad, había cosas que no era bueno hacerlas, tal es el caso de los besos.

Pero no todas las chicas aceptarían excusas ante esa petición, tal era el caso de Tobiichi Origami, quien estaba algo obsesionada con Shidou desde hace bastante tiempo, el suficiente como para que le tuviera miedo, pero el muchacho, a veces, era demasiado iluso.

Y tal vez, las cosas eran mejor así. La ignorancia es felicidad, la mayoría de las ocasiones.

—Shidou —dijo con un tono suave y tranquilo, activando un pulso eléctrico que recorrió la espalda del chico y le hizo girarse a ella, algo asustado.

—¡O-Origami…!

—¿Si? —preguntó haciéndose la inocente y ladeando un poco la cabeza.

—¿Cómo que "si"? Ni siquiera noté cuando entraste a la cocina, estoy preparando un… ¡Waah!

Fue inevitable gritar un poco y sorprenderse más, sobre todo cuando ella juntó su torso contra el suyo, pegando sus pechos todo lo posible, tomándolo de sus hombros para evitar un escape y recargando su cabeza en él, como si estuviera cansada.

A todo esto, había un problema, Shidou estaba sintiendo algo distinto en este exagerado acercamiento.

«¿Podrá ser que…? ¡No…! Origami, ¿¡no estás usando sostén?!» Su grito mental se prolongó hasta hacer un eco, como el que haría en el punto más alto de una montaña.

—Shidou… Te quiero.

—¡Ah…! —Al muchacho de cabello azul se le fue el aliento, y fue casi como una reacción para cuando fue rodeado por los brazos de la chica de cabello blanco.

Origami era una chica muy asertiva y directa, su presencia podía ser incómoda o podía generar confianza, pero en esta ocasión, era un problema mayor.

No podía negar la suavidad de sus pechos, aunque no tan grandes como el de otras de sus chicas, de todas formas, era una sensación maravillosa.

—Shidou… —dijo un poco más seria y alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, él estaba algo sonrojado y sudando de la frente.

—¿E-Eh…? ¿Si…? —Hizo la pregunta tonta, avergonzado de estar gozando de su cercanía cuando no debía de hacerlo; al menos, es lo que él creía.

—Shidou…

Ella cerró los ojos y estiró su cabeza para besar sus labios, Shidou no pudo corresponder de la manera hollywoodense que podría esperarse al tratarse del beso inesperado de una chica, en vez de eso, pasó algo que debió verlo venir, después de todo, ¿qué hacía cocinando a estas horas un bento?

La puerta de la cocina fue abierta, y ni bien fue abierta, la joven de largo cabello oscuro como la noche, con ojos de cristal, vestida con una ropa deportiva que dejaba gran parte de sus piernas a la vista, entró con una sonrisa y diciendo una pregunta típica en ella.

—¡Shidou! ¿Ya está lista la comida que me voy a lle…?

Por unos escasos segundos, los ojos de Shidou parecieron querer escaparse de sus cuencas, mientras la felicidad de Tohka Yatogami, quién había llegado de repente a preguntar por su Bento, desaparecía para darle paso a la rabia; con el ceño fruncido y con los ojos envueltos en llamas.

«¡Maldición!» El muchacho intentó alejarla, pero ella se aferró fuertemente a él. «¡Origami!»

—¿¡Qué crees que están haciendo?! ¡Tobiichi Origami, maldita! —gritó enfurecida, llegó para darle un empujón con su hombro, pero la chica logró esquivarlo al moverse al lado contrario. Tohka entonces se dio vuelta y se puso como portera para defender a Shidou—. ¡Aléjate de él!

—Tsk, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¡Eso es lo que yo debería de preguntar! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo con Shidou?! ¡Tú no puedes besarlo!

—Él aún no es tuyo y eso se nota fácilmente, Yatogami Tohka —respondió al fruncirle un poco el ceño, Tohka se enojó todavía más, porque no entendía lo que ella decía.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, ¡pero no puedes acercarte a Shidou! ¡Vete de aquí!

—No estaba esperando que lo entendieras, alguien con tu capacidad, dejaría que Shidou te engañara, una y otra vez.

«Oye, Origami… ¿¡Eso no es ponerme como una horrible persona?!» Shidou le frunció un poco el ceño a la chica, quien salió de la cocina, no sin antes ver como su frase dejó a Tohka envuelta en rabia, como una tormenta que nunca pudo soltar sus rayos.

«¿Qué dice…?» Gruñó y apretó los dientes, pero una vez que ella estuvo lejos, Tohka se giró al muchacho, aún muy molesta, Shidou tuvo algo de miedo y se alejó hasta quedar contra la estufa.

—¡T-Tohka…! Espera, déjame explicarte lo que pasó, no fue culpa mía, ¡de verdad…!

—¡No es justo, Shidou! ¡Se supone que estabas preparando mi Bento y te estabas besando con Origami!

—¡No, no fue así! ¡Ella salió de la nada…! ¡Me besó, ni siquiera pude reaccionar…! Apenas lo había hecho cuando entraste… —replicó desesperadamente al ver cómo estaba de enojada—. Lo siento mucho, Tohka, pero no fue intencional, ¡te lo prometo!

—Hn… Ug… —Tohka apretó los puños, no podía enojarse con Shidou si le decía eso, así que miró a otro lado, en su cara aún se podía ver el enojo, de seguro podría destruir la pared de una patada al estar así—. No lo acepto…

—¿¡Haa?! Pero Tohka, ya te dije que no fue intencional…

—Dijiste que solo me besarías a mí, Shidou, y en caso de que besaras a alguien más, ¡me deberías un beso! —dijo al mirarlo fijamente a sus ojos cafés, Shidou se quedó con la boca abierta y sudor resbaló por su mejilla—. Pero… ¡Pero…! Todo este tiempo, no dejas de besar a otras chicas.

—Pero, eso es porque…

—¡No es justo, no es justo, no es justo!

Tohka lo tomó del delantal y lo jaló hacia ella para besarlo en los labios, el chico se sonrojó bastante y quedó con los ojos como platos, luego fue soltado, pero ella le siguió viendo con molestia.

—Tohka… —susurró culpable, no esperó esto para nada, parece que su enojo había llegado a un nivel nuevo.

—Te perdonaré si… Shidou, tú me debes un beso, pero ahora… ¡por cada beso que me debas, me darás el doble a mí!

«¿¡El doble?! Entonces… ¿tengo que darle dos besos ahora?»

—Y esta vez, no lo olvidaré. —De su bolsillo trasero, sacó su celular y muy seriamente, hizo una nota en una aplicación con el número de besos que Shidou le debía—. Siempre has besado a otras chicas aparte de mí… Así que solo te perdonaré si… me besas veinte veces.

—¿¡Eh?! ¿V-Veinte? Pero yo no…

—¡Es la doble cantidad de besos que has dado! Y el que nos dimos hace un rato, ¡no cuenta, tienes que ser tú quién lo haga!

—Ah… Bueno, eh… ¿Tiene que ser ahora…? ¿Qué pasa con la ayuda que le ibas a dar a Ai-Mai-Mii hoy…?

—¡Ah…! —Al recordarlo, se le fue todo el enojo y se preocupó un poco—. Moo… ¿Ya está listo mi Bento? No debo de llegar tarde.

—¡Sí, ya casi estaba…! Perdón, Tohka… —dijo con algo de tristeza.

Tohka sintió que estaba bastante arrepentido y aunque dijo que no era su culpa, ella no pudo aceptarlo porque estaba muy enojada, además no es solo porque se trataba de Origami, sino porque sabía que él lo había hecho más veces.

Cierto era que así es como Shidou sellaba a las espíritu, ¡lo sabía! Pero eso solo servía para que no se enojara con él como lo hacía antes, como cuando besó a Yoshino por accidente, de todas formas, estos sentimientos… no tenían ni control, ni estando enterada de su situación.

Sin embargo, Shidou sabía que ella tenía la razón y que no era justo, pero realmente no era justo para nadie, sobre todo para él, igual no podía dejar que ella siguiera sintiéndose mal.

Ella lo necesitaba y no quería que las discusiones con Origami o alguien más, escalaran de nivel.

Tohka dejó a Shidou en la cocina mientras él terminaba de envolver el Bento en una mantita de color celeste, le hizo un nudo para que ella pudiera cargarlo de ahí. Luego fue a la sala, donde ella estaba sentada, tratando de controlar sus sentimientos, pero no era algo que esta chica pudiera hacer.

—Tohka, está listo. Espero que te guste mucho —dijo en un tono algo apagado, pero sonó amable.

—Oh… Umu… —respondió tranquilamente y lo tomó con ambas manos, observó el bento con una pequeña sonrisa—. ¡…!

Sintió algo suave en su frente, se sonrojó de inmediato y sus ojos brillaron con la emoción del amor. Un beso en su frente, eso es lo que había sentido.

—Espero que todo vaya bien en ese "entrenamiento", Tohka. —Acarició su cabeza con una sonrisa cálida, ella sonrió felizmente igual que siempre.

—¡Umu! —Asintió con la cabeza, puso su Bento detrás de ella y se puso de puntas para darle un beso en su mejilla, sonrojando al muchacho, de nuevo—. ¡Gracias, Shidou! Ya me voy.

Caminando algo rápido y con alegría, fue hasta la puerta, mientras él le quedó mirando, aún sonrojado, pero sonriente.

«Bueno, ahí va uno…»

—Que te vaya bien, Tohka, puedes regresar hasta la cena o si después van a comer algo juntas, me avisas, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Umu! Pero hoy realmente quiero comer la cena que vas a preparar, además, cuando vuelva, ¡me darás los veinte besos que me debes!

—¿Eh? Pero te di uno ahorita… ¡Son 19 los que me faltan!

—No fue en los labios, ¡así que no cuenta! —dijo con una sonrisa amplia.

«¿¡Qué?!» Se había esforzado para dar un beso así, pero al parecer, no entró en los límites del acuerdo.

—¡Nos vemos! —Y sin más, cerró la puerta para encontrarse con sus amigas.

Shidou soltó un suspiro y agachó la cabeza, si se los daba en la casa, iba a ser un suicidio, sería como pisar una mina que él mismo puso. Así que se quedaría a pensar cómo solucionar todo esto, pero no fue necesario tanto.

«Mejor la invitaré a una cita. Veinte besos, hm…» Se sonrojó un poco más de las mejillas y negó con la cabeza. «No, debo hacerlo por Tohka, o quién sabe lo que pasará después, si no lo hago».

Shidou tendría que hacerlo, incluso si se moría de vergüenza en el proceso.

Le invitaría a una cita en cuanto volviera del jugar al tenis con sus amigas, incluso si había dicho "práctica" hace un momento, estaba seguro que Tohka se lo tomaría como un juego.

Y una vez aceptara, en la cita tendría que darle los veinte besos.

Lo haría, ¿no es así?


End file.
